


Hey Jude

by vampqueenmarcy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Episode: s08e23 Coda, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spoilers For Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampqueenmarcy/pseuds/vampqueenmarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels are falling, Sam is dying, and Castiel is nowhere to be found. Now might be a good time to panic...</p><p>Or the slight episode-divergence post s08e23. I needed more Destiel so I added my own ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

Dean was in a panic. He kept telling Sam he was gonna be just fine when in reality he was scared shitless he was going to lose his brother, again. He screamed for Castiel, using his full name for the first time in years, but there were no rustling wings, no “Hello, Dean.”

*

Cas woke up in an unfamiliar forest, wet leaves plastered to his back. For a minute he was completely lost, unaware of how he got to that strange place, and then he saw them. His brothers and sisters, falling like burning comets, banished from their home. His memory and the feeling of loss sunk in his chest like a stone. If he wasn’t already sitting he would’ve crumbled. He heard Dean’s cries in the distance, but his now-human ears weren’t strong enough to hear him clearly. He turned away from the illuminated sky and stumbled his way in the direction of Dean’s voice.

*

Sam was still coughing and gasping, clutching Dean’s sleeve in a death grip. Tears were streaming down Dean’s cheeks and his throat was aching. Suddenly he heard the crunching of leaves and Cas appeared at the edge of the distant trees.  


“Cas? Cas! Sammy needs your help, you gotta do something, you have to–” he fell silent when he noticed how slow Castiel was walking. _Something’s wrong._  


“Dean.”  


“You can help him right? You can…” he trailed off, seeing the sadness in Cas’s eyes and knowing it was no use.  


“I’m sorry, Dean, I’m not–” his voice broke, “I’m not an angel anymore,” he finished quietly. Dean knew he was barely keeping it together, depression and sorrow lying just under the surface. He wanted to comfort him but Sammy was still top priority at the moment. He returned his attention back to his brother just in time to see the supernatural glow running through his veins fade. Sam blinked a few times while looking down at himself; he was just as surprised as Dean.  


“It stopped. I don’t know how but it stopped.” Dean sighed with relief and pulled both Sam and Cas into a tight hug. The sky might have been falling but at least the two most important people in his life were alive and by his side.  


“Everything’s gonna be okay, I promise. We’ll make it all right if it’s the last thing I do.”

*

Dean set Cas up in his own room at the bunker. Once he checked and double-checked on Sam–no coughing, no glowing, thank god–he made Cas feeling at home his new priority. He changed the dusty sheets and fluffed the pillows, Cas sticking close all the while. He was still pretty frozen with shock, Dean having to take off his dirty trench coat for him. Cas sat on the bed, looking blankly ahead, and Dean felt like he should give him some space. He’s in mourning after all.  


“Alright, well, holler if you need anything.” He began to turn around when Cas finally spoke.  


“Don’t leave,” he whispered brokenly. Dean’s heart ached at Cas’s words. “I can’t hear them, it’s so quiet, too quiet,” he rambled, tears streaming freely. Dean returned to Cas’s side and gathered him into his arms. Cas held on tight, his body wracking with sobs growing louder by the minute. It can’t be easy feeling the strength of human emotions for the first time. “All my fault, this is all my fault,” he chanted, and Dean had to pull back to look into Cas’s face.  


“Hey, you were manipulated, this is not your fault, okay? Metatron was the dick that did this, alright, Cas? Not you.” Cas didn’t respond, just put his head on Dean’s shoulder and continued to cry. Dean just rocked him back and forth, occasionally kissing his hair and rubbing his back.  


Dean stayed with him all through the night, Cas’s face never leaving the shelter of Dean’s neck, and when Cas complained about the quiet again, Dean sang to him softly until he fell asleep.  


“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better…”


End file.
